


Just a Dream

by egosoffire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, Fantasizing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Steve has a distressing sex dream about Bucky and The Winter Soldier. For the mcukinkbingo.





	Just a Dream

It was just a dream.

That was what Sam had said, when Steve told him about the dream.

“Like, there were two of them,” he’d tried to explain to his friend. He looked down at his hands. “One of them was Bucky as I know him. The other was...well, it was the Winter Soldier, more or less. The thing that tried to kill me.”

“It’s just a dream, man,” Sam had comforted, his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You went through hell saving Bucky’s life, and - well, like it or not, the Winter Soldier is something he’s been. He almost killed you at one point and that’s...that’s a kind of trauma most guys have never had to deal with.”

“Yeah,” he said softly, “but I was with both of them. Like they were two separate entities altogether. One of them was Bucky, and the other was...that.”

“You said to me once yourself that your head’s all kind of screwed up,” Sam comforted. “It’s just a dream, Steve.”

Steve had tried his best to accept the truth in Sam’s words. It had been just a dream, a strange dream in the twisted head of a man who’d seen too much.

Yet, Steve hadn’t told Sam the half of it. All he had said was that he dreamed of the two of them.

In the dream, he had been in bed with Bucky. It was like so many nights that they had shared, now that they were back together. Bucky was half asleep, pressed up against his side while Steve read a book. It was pretty domestic, considering who they were.

Steve was just there, in that moment, fingers in Bucky’s hair, relaxed. 

The Winter Soldier had burst into the apartment, kicking down the door. He was masked, the way he’d been when Steve first saw him. 

“You’re not real,” Steve had laughed, his confidence louder in his dreams. “Come on. Bucky’s right here.”

Bucky, lying next to him, had gotten up and looked at The Soldier with dark eyes. He had walked straight up to him, still dressed in his pajamas. He had taken the mask down, revealing an identical face. 

As identical as they were, they were nothing alike. Bucky was soft, gentle and wore the face of someone who had suffered too much for too long. The Soldier was all a machine, something that had been built to kill, to destroy and to follow orders.

Bucky had done something in Steve’s dream that Steve would never dare tell Sam. His beautiful, strong Bucky had taken several strong steps towards the soldier, cupped his face with both hands and then kissed him.

As vague and insubstantial as his dreams normally were, Steve would never forget the way that looked. The two men were solid in front of them, their lips pressed firmly together. Bucky opened up for the soldier, who kissed with mechanical precision. 

“I’ll share him with you,” Bucky had whispered against The Soldier’s lips. The Soldier didn’t speak, but nodded into their second kiss.

The dream had then flashed and he was on his knees between them. Both were naked and he was clothed, on his knees between both powerful figures. Bucky stroked his hair and urged him towards The Soldier.

The Soldier insistently pressed his arousal into Steve’s face, and Steve began to suck him, slowly. The Soldier’s fingers threaded into his hair and he pulled, forcing Steve to go faster, to take him in deeper. Meanwhile, Bucky stroked his shoulders.

“I want him too,” Bucky had told the other, his words insubstantial, almost as if he had whispered them. “Share with me, please.”

Another flash hit.

Then, Bucky was buried inside of him, taking him from behind while Steve was on his hands and knees. “See?” laughed The Soldier, while Bucky fucked into him like there was no tomorrow. “See, you have a predator’s instinct too…”

Flash.

On his back. The Soldier inside of him this time, his legs wrapped around a strong, solid frame. His head pressed back against the floor, slamming into concrete with each thrust. Looking up and seeing Bucky watching him with lust-filled eyes.

**It kept flashing by them.**

Coming with both of their hands on him. Two metal hands, one on his hip and the other wrapped around his cock, stroking an orgasm out of him. 

Bucky.

The Soldier.

Two parts of a whole and his body in the middle, theirs in every which way. 

It was just a dream. Sam was right about that. Yet, it was a dream that was going to haunt him for a long, long time. 


End file.
